Lindane Schopper
Origin Lindane is from Holland. She moved to Danville when she was 12 years old. She has a twin sister Minja Schopper. Look She has blue eyes and blonde hair. She wears a long, somewhat light blue T-Shirt and a white Skirt. For this she wears a blue Gird and blue shoes. Personality Lindane is nice, friendly, clever, intelligent and helpfulness. From time to expose them to help their brothers to let Candace. You do not understand why but they do not just have fun and not just their brothers or their brothers sometimes forgets fun. Relationships Minja Schopper She is the twin sister of Lindane and do almost everything together. Miriam and Lea She likes the two siblings and learns from them as simple words in Spanish Hola (Hello) Candace You can understand that their brothers can annoy you with their inventions. Lindane was also annoying after a while if she wants her mother to show what and it always disappears. What she does not understand that they forget their brothers not just go and live their matrimonial life. Phineas and Ferb She likes the two brothers and their inventions and also often makes time to time when Candace does not ask whether they want to help her bust her brothers. Isabella Isabella is a nice girl finds Lindane. Lindane Phineas tries to draw attention to what they Isabella very nice of Lindane. Stacy When Candace again tried to bust her brothers, Lindane times makes do with Phineas, Ferb and Candace, what they take with Stacy. For example, then you go shopping. Information *Lindane is nice and helpful *She is from Netherlands *She can speak three languages (German, Dutch and English) *She is a good singer *She likes to play instruments *Can be impatient in some situations *Also like to build things *She never gives up *Has a twin Sister In German Herkunft Lindane kommt aus Niederlande und zog mit 13 Jahren nach Danville. Sie hat eine Zwillingsschwester Minja Schopper. Aussehen Sie hat Blaue Augen und Blonde Haare. Sie trägt ein etwas längers Hellblaues T-Shirt mit einem Weißen Rock. Dazu trägt sie ein Blauen Gürtel und Blaue Schuhe. Persönlichkeit Lindane ist nett, freundlich, klug, intelligent und Hilfsbereitschaft. Lindane hilft den beiden Brüder. Sie versteht nicht warum Candace nicht einfach mal Spaß hat mit und ihre Brüder nicht einfach mal vergisst oder mit ihren Brüdern Spaß hat. Beziehungen Minja Schopper Sie ist die Zwillingsschwester von Lindane und machen fast alles zusammen. Miriam und Lea Sie mag die beiden Geschwister und lernt durch ihnen ganz einfache wörter auf Spanisch wie Hola (Hallo) Candace Sie kann es verstehen das ihre Brüder sie mit ihren Erfindungen nerven. Lindane würde es auch auf die nerven gehen wenn sie ihrer Mutter etwas zeigen möchte und es dann verschwindet. Was sie nicht versteht ist das sie ihre Brüder nicht einfach mal vergisst und ihr eigendes Leben lebt. Phineas und Ferb Sie mag die beiden Brüder und ihre Erfindungen und hilft auch mal mit, wenn Candace sie nicht fragte ob sie ihr helfen möchte ihre Brüder auffliegen zu lassen. Isabella Isabella ist ein nettes Mädchen findet Lindane. Lindane versucht auch Phineas auf Isabella aufmerksam zu machen was Isabella sehr Nett von ihr findet. Stacy Wenn Candace mal wieder versucht ihre Brüder auffliegen zu lassen und sie Candace oder Phineas und Ferb nicht hilft macht sie was mit Stacy. Zum Beispiel Soppen gehen. Infomationen *Lindane ist Nett und Hilfsbereit *Sie kommt aus Niederlande *Sie kann 3 Sprachen (Deutsch niederländisch und Englisch) *Sie singt gerne und kann es auch gut *Sie spielt gerne Instrumente *Kann in einigen Situationen ungeduldig werden *Baut auch gerne Sachen *Sie gibt niemals auf *Hat eine Zwillingsswester Gallery Here you can paint yourself Lindane images!!! Hier könnt ihr selber Lindane Bilder malen!!! Lindane.png|Lindane at age 13 Lindane als sie 10 war.png|Lindane at age 10 Lindane mit 12 Jahren.png|Lindane at age 12 linade22.PNG|Lindane by Angelina747 Category:Fanon Works Category:Characters from a foreign country Category:Teens Category:Characters of PuF-Fan